Forum:Your fanfic rules?
Just wanna know if you have your own set of "rules" when it comes to you writting your fanfics. Not just of Sonic but we can discuss your Sonic fanfics which follow your standards. OK. So I don't really write fanfic as a hobby, but I do plan plots for games! And when I plan my games here are my rules: * As a fan of the canon series, I must stick to this series and not cross it over with any of the other series (Cartoons or Comics). Joke reference is OK as long as it's minor and of no importance. * If I am to do a game/story based on another series (whever comic or cartoon based on games), the restriction against cross-over applies. * Fan characters and elements (Whichever mine or others) are acceptional as long as it doesn't contradict or directly interfere with canon events. ::For example it is OK if a fan character was around during such events like Sonic Adventure as long as he or she does not directly interact with important characters or did something that did not happen during the games recorded event, like talking to the characters or doing something which originally the characters were suppose to do. If they were somewhere else at the time (Like in Mystic Ruins while Chaos attacks Station Square) then that is alright. An acception mass amount of offscreen people like cheering Sonic on before turning Super Sonic. * While I strive for original ideas and plots, I try to go with what is already provided in the series (and usually forgotten), sometimes a good plot point is a theory! ::Example, this theory makes a good story assosiated with classical elements, yet still holds ground to the games. * When it comes to fangames, it's OK to plan up original control functions... ::My latest Sonic fan game idea has a set of controls for a 3D environment which is a little different from what you'd expect in the Adventure Series and Unleashed. *...as long as the Gameplay is as familiar as possible. ::While different controls in mind, Sonic will still be collecting rings, spin jumping and all the things you'd expect in such 3D Sonic games, though small differences to assosiated with the controls. (Like Amy with different hammer functions in mind), it wouldn't really be much of a Sonic game if I add differences to both controls and gameplay so this is important! * Above rule may not apply to comic/cartoon games or any series that it not already a game. ::Though not a fan-game, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine is a perfect example as it's based on AoSTH not the game and thus original gameplay and controls! * Think outside the box, especially for the above rule. ::I thought of an idea for a Code: LYOKO fan game, only instead of being an Action RPGs like it's official games, it would be an isometric, turn base card collecting game! * Unless I want to keep game idea under-hats, I discuss with friends and fans on my ideas to see how they think of it. * For inspiration, it's OK to play other games not related to your idea or same series, as long as you don't blatantly rip the ideas. ::In my idea for a game starring Mystic Monkey, he can customise his own shoes which change his speed, jump, weight and abilities. As well as the customisable gun in my ideas for Shadow 2 idea, both were originally inspired from FF7- Dirge of Cerberus in which Vincent can customise his own gun! (Though haven't really playd this game yet, but trying to get it! * I really want to make great 3D games, but sometimes think simple! So this is how I basically plan my fan games. I haven't really thought up an idea for a game directly starring Sonic yet but so far have ideas for gameplay and controls so if ever get the oppotunity make a demo just to try it out. I do have an idea for a game starring my character Mystic Monkey. Though he will be in 3D as well as his environments, I plan the gameplay controls to be classic which makes it simular to Sonic Rivals and some Sonic Unleashed stages during daytime. anyway enough about my ideas, what are your rules to fanfic and story planning?--Mystic Monkey 22:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC)